Bad Boy
by pinoychick143
Summary: Dedicated to Feather-Pencil! Just some RenRuki fiction with a little twist. I'll leave you readers to figure out what kind of story will come from this Title. Read please!


**I know I said I give up on multi-chapters, so this is my first one shot after a very long hiatus.  
This a RenRuki fic and it varies between third person and Renji's POV sometimes.  
The phrases that are written like this: ~**_**Lalalalala**_**: are lyrics.  
The song is called Bad Boy from the band Big Bang.  
I suggest listening to this song on YouTube as you read this.  
Oh! They are a Korean Band, so most of the lyrics are in Korean with English words thrown in here and there.  
This is dedicated for the amazing author: Feather-pencil!  
Read her Bleach fic: Letters to you (It's really great stuff.)  
**

_**~I was too harsh that night**_

"You spend more time with the strawberry instead of me! Why don't you just stay with him since you like him so much?!"

"Fine, I will!"

_**~I didn't know you would really leave**_

The surprise in his amber eyes was evident as he watched from their apartment window as she hailed a cab, two suitcases on either side of her.

_**~The words, "I'm sorry", is too difficult for us that we take it to the end**_

She wasn't gone long. She never was after a fight. A stammered apology tumbled from his lips when she stood in front of him once more.

_**~Because I'm ill-tempered  
We fight over stupid things numerous times a day**_

"I thought it was your day to cook dinner?"

"You say that every day!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

_**~You take off crying, I look around and think,**_

He didn't stop her as she left with a loud slam, his arrogance too high at this moment.

_**~'She'll come back tomorrow. She'll definitely call me first in the morning'**_

His phone was with him at all times, on the loudest ring tone there was. Nothing.

_**~Baby, I can't, I'm so bad that I want to be good to you but it's hard**_

He hated his own stubbornness sometimes. Could he do nothing right?

_**~Every day and night I'm so mean cuz I'm so real so I'm sorry (but I can't change)**_

'Come back, please.' He hated the weakness of the message, the message he couldn't send to her.

_**~I'm the one you love but sorry I'm a bad boy**_

Was the flaming red hair, hanging with the darker crowds of their school, and tribal tattoos patterned on his body not evidence?

_**~Yes, just leave me, good bye, you're a good girl**_

She had all A's in every class and was Captain of the Debate team. Too good for his usual tastes.

_**~The more time passes, the more you get to know me, only disappointments will remain but**_

She stayed with him for a year. She knew his weaknesses, his fears and joys.

_**~Baby don't leave me, I know you still love me**_

He wasn't blind. He could still feel her violet colored eyes on him as he brushed past her in the hallway.

_**~Why, yes, I'll tell you the truth, I need you**_

Was she oblivious to his lingering gazes during the class they both shared? The small notes left in her backpack when she wasn't paying attention?

_**~My lay lay lay lay lady**_

She was the one who unlocked the gentleman inside of her, the one he had hidden away from the world.

_**~My lay lay lay lay lady**_

_**~You say that I'm different than other guys so it's hard**_

"Why don't you date that Oreo guy?"

"He doesn't understand that I'm not a fragile toy. Not like you."

_**~You're still like a young girl with a soft heart  
For you, who is always smiling next to me, I'm still too young**_

"How come you smile so much now?"

"I have a reason to be happy, that's why."

_**~With the excuse that I'm busy, I postpone our date**_

"Thought you had a date with your girl?"

"Rain check."

"We would have understood if you didn't come."

"I'm here, alright? Don't worry about it anymore."

_**Because I'm sorry, because I'm frustrated, I turn my head**_

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, I get it."

"No, you apparently don't!"

_**~The bride in my dreams is just a friend now**_

He sighed angrily as he slammed the drawer shut, the promise ring clanking inside the empty wooden container.

_**~Upset over the breakup, we are silent**_

"What's wrong with him? I've never seen him act like this before."

"She's acting the same way too. Maybe they cut it off or something."

"Maybe, but they were so cute together! It's a shame if they're done."

_**~Baby, I can't, I'm so bad that I want to be good to you but it's hard**_

"This is the third fight in two weeks, Mr. Abarai. What do you have to say for yourself?"

What could he say? That he was riled up over some idiot's ass of a comment about him and Rukia? Ha! Ridiculous!

_**~Every day and night I'm so mean cuz I'm so real so I'm sorry**_

_Thwack!_ He watched with a sad malicious smile as the orange headed boy stumbled back onto the pavement, holding a hand to bloody nose.

_**~I'm the one you love but sorry I'm a bad boy**_

"Why'd you beat up that kid? What did you think you could accomplish by doing so?"

"Leave me alone Izuru. I don't want any of your therapeutic crap right now."

_**~Yes, just leave me, good bye, you're a good girl**_

"I don't even know why you dated that delinquent in the first place!"

'So maybe I grew up in an orphanage most of my life. Doesn't mean I'm some kind of hoodlum or something.' He mused as he watched Rukia and her groupies from across the hall.

_**~The more time passes, the more you get to know me, only disappointments will remain but**_

I learned things from you, and vice versa. Not many of what I taught was good, but what else could I do?

_**~Baby don't leave me, I know you still love me**_

Why would her eyes change from their usual sharpness to a dull softness when she spoke of him?

_**~Why, yes, I'll tell you the truth, I need you**_

"You're doing it again. Stop staring at her, It's weird."

"I wasn't staring."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

_**~My lay lay lay lay lady  
My lay lay lay lay lady**_

_**~Don't say a thing  
I act tough but I'm not inside**_

"Aren't you afraid of anything? And don't say you aren't cuz I know you are."

"Maybe I'll tell you someday soon."

_**~Don't abandon me**_

"Why do you leave after you come here every day?"

"I have to go home don't I?"

"You could always stay here."

_**~You know that there's no one who will understand me like you, baby**_

"It's not that way you idiot."

"Yeah it is."

"Like this. Clean it this way."

_**~Oh you, come back to me ye ye ye**_

His eyes burn with a sad anger as he watches from afar, watches as his happiness rips into shreds at her simple actions to another guy other than him.

_**~I'm the one you love but sorry I'm a bad boy**_

"Did you hear?"

"I know right? I knew Renji could do some bad stuff, but this…."

"Does she know?"

_**~Yes, just leave me, good bye, you're a good girl**_

"Aren't you going to see him?"

The raven haired girl didn't look up as she seemed to shrug nonchalantly.

_**~The more time passes, the more you get to know me, only disappointments will remain but**_

"Abarai, a visitor."

_**~Baby don't leave me, I know you still love me**_

"Why Renji? Why?"

"You aren't my mother Rukia."

"You were never like this around me."

_**~Why, yes, I'll tell you the truth, I need you**_

"I never changed. I just showed you what you wanted to see."

_**~My lay lay lay lay lady  
My lay lay lay lay lady**_

_**~I'm the one you love but sorry I'm a bad boy**_

Can you blame me for sticking to my nature?

_**~Sorry I'm a bad boy, Sorry I'm a bad boy**_

All I can do is apologize.

_**~Yes, just leave me, good bye, you're a good girl**_

The stray can never be appreciated by those accepted already.

_**~You're a good girl, you're a good girl**_

We're two cuts from different cloths.

_**~I'm the one you love but sorry I'm a bad boy**_

I tried to change how you wanted me to. Couldn't you see my efforts?

_**~Sorry I'm a bad boy, Sorry I'm a bad boy**_

But in the end, all good things go bad. I'm no exception.

_**~Yes, just leave me, good bye, you're a good girl**_

"Does the accused have anything left to say?"

_**~You're a good girl, you're a good girl**_

"Sorry I'm a Bad Boy."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
